


Ночь - смерть твоя

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coma, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Сидиус добровольно идет в ловушку, однако его навыков недостаточно, чтобы справиться со всеми последствиями рискованного поступка.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 1





	Ночь - смерть твоя

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Ночь - смерть твоя  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5419 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус), Ларш Хилл, 11-4D  
>  **Категория:** джен (преслэш)  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** АУ, кома одного из персонажей  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Сидиус добровольно идет в ловушку, однако его навыков недостаточно, чтобы справиться со всеми последствиями рискованного поступка.  
>  **Примечание:** АУ, в котором Сидиус чувствителен к Силе, но не настолько хорошо обучен. Так же в тексте присутствуют цитаты из канона.  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Ночь - смерть твоя"

То, что Сидиус согласился на встречу с салластанином в отнюдь не самом безопасном уголке Корусанта, Пестаж назвал безрассудством. Он настаивал, что на переговоры сенатор ни в коем случае не должен идти один. Настаивать пытался и Дориана, но Сидиус в конце концов отказался от сопровождения, однако позволил помощникам следить за собой по маячку или с какого-нибудь безопасного расстояния — только бы не мешали и не спугнули переговорщиков.

— Я дам знать, если что-то пойдет не так. Но иногда переговоры — это действительно только переговоры. 

Он предчувствовал, что это, вероятнее всего, изящная ловушка, которую пытались ему подстроить, и тем интереснее было добровольно попасть в нее. Сидиуса охватывал азарт от одной мысли о том, что он сможет проверить, чего достиг своими тренировками, а чувство абсолютной защищенности придавало уверенности. Если что-то и пойдет не так, то он точно не умрет здесь, а заговорщики успеют пожалеть о том, что не совершили самоубийство.

Затхлый воздух захудалой кантины заставил Сидиуса едва заметно поморщиться, но он решил, что это мелочь, которую можно и потерпеть ради маленького спектакля. Как и необходимость обсуждать с салластанином последние сплетни в Сенате и безвкусную пищу, которая, по мнению Палпатина, была почти наверняка отравлена. Иначе несчастный лоббист с куда большим аппетитом уплетал бы принесенные закуски и напитки.

— Я бы хотел оказать вам поддержку, — с лицом, полным наивного энтузиазма, произнес Сидиус, — Но боюсь, вы преувеличиваете мою значимость в Сенате. Я не более чем голос, принадлежащий монарху Набу. — Он театрально всплеснул руками и залпом выпил остатки вина. Ему показалось, будто картинка перед глазами поплыла, но Сидиус сумел быстро взял себя в руки, однако разрешая щекам покрыться пунцовым румянцем.

Салластанин, как он и подозревал, начал неумело льстить, обещая при этом, что сделка с «Сильвестри Трассэнерго» принесет обеим сторонам лишь выгоду, да такую, что сенатор ни разу не пожалеет, что согласился. Когда Палпатину надоело слушать энергичную речь собеседника, он едва заметно повел рукой и произнес:

— Зачем мы здесь?

Салластанин сконфуженно заморгал:

— Я…я…я не знаю. Мне велено встретиться с вами.

Салластанин вновь моргнул и завертел головой:

— Ох… о чем это мы?

Сидиус мягко засмеялся и пригубил из бокала. Чувствуя странную тяжесть в голове, он попробовал незаметно осмотреть зал.

— Сенатор, разве мы ждем кого-то еще? — салластанин обеспокоенно осмотрелся, заметив взгляд Палпатина.

— О, нет, нет…Не могу найти часы, — смущенно улыбнувшись, Сидиус склонил голову.  
Салластанин рассмеялся:

— Не переживайте, сенатор, времени еще достаточно. 

В следующую минуту к их столику подошли два официанта. один из которых, не сильно церемонясь, поднял Сидиуса.

— Осторожнее, эта мантия стоит целое состояние! — притворно охнув и сверкнув глазами, он оперся на более высокого из пары. — Я…я подам жалобу! — заплетающимся языком произнес Сидиус.

— Кое-кто желает поговорить с вами, сенатор, — тот же официант стряхнул его руку со своего плеча и неприятно ткнул между лопаток, подталкивая в сторону приоткрытой двери в подсобку. Вздохнув и для виду попричитав, Сидиус, чуть пошатываясь, пошел в указанном направлении.

Считать шаги до лифта, не давать сознанию уплыть. Сидиус, помня ситские практики, старался, как мог, замедлить действие яда. С тем, что полностью нейтрализовать его не удалось, он уже смирился. Но терять сознание сейчас, не узнав, зачем нужен был весь этот цирк, было нельзя. И даже так Сидиус оставался уверен: его сил достаточно для того, чтобы расправиться с сопровождением и вернуться в безопасное место. Или добраться до первого попавшегося полицейского патруля — если перед ними упадет работник Сената, они уж точно не пройдут мимо. Но пока приходилось сосредотачивать внимание на шагах, а после — считать секунды, пока турболифт не довезет их до конечной точки. И снова шаги. Пять, десять, тридцать. Сжаться на заднем сиденье спидера, напоказ выставляя страх, пускай на самом деле еще не страшно. Пусть думают, что план удался, пусть не знают, как на самом деле были близки к тому, чтобы действительно напугать.

Место, где спидер остановился, было ему знакомо. С площадки открывался неплохой вид и на Храм джедаев, и на посадочные площадки космопорта, и на торговые башни района Фобоси. Зацепившись мутным взглядом за одну из них, Сидиус будто почувствовал прилив сил, будто ощутил, как натянулась и вспыхнула их с учителем связь.

По-прежнему притворяясь, что дрожит от страха (хотя на самом деле дрожал от холода), он медленно шел за конвоирами и все больше убеждался, что целью «переговоров» было вовсе не принудить его к сотрудничеству, а похитить ради выкупа или, что было не менее вероятно — чтобы убить здесь, на заброшенном заводе, где его вряд ли сразу найдут. Если вообще найдут. Если бы Сидиус по-прежнему не был уверен, что он не пострадает в результате этой авантюры, он бы чувствовал себя куда более неуютно. Но так перед его мысленным взором уже лежали тела конвоиров, переломанные, словно старые куклы. 

Сидиуса завели в одно из помещений старой заброшенной фабрики и усадили не то на ящик, не то на короб перевернутого дроида. Он смиренно опустил взгляд и съежился, играя испуганного, сбитого с толку молодого сенатора. Хотя зрение физическое, к его неудовольствию, начинало подводить, Сила все еще была с ним.

Один из охранников, повозившись с настройкой голопроектора, отступил в сторону, когда над полом возникло бледное изображение сенатора Пакса Тима. Мельком оценив качество передаваемого изображения, Сидиус предположил, что передача шла если не с Корусанта, то с одной из близлежащих планет Ядра.

— Приносим извинения, что не смогли предоставить вам кресло, более подобающее вашему высокому сану, сенатор. Без сомнения, глава дома Палпатинов не привык к столь непритязательной обстановке.

Сидиус поднял взгляд на собеседника, но промолчал.

— Вам совсем неинтересно, зачем мы вас привезли сюда? 

— Признаться честно, самую малость, — Сидиус пожал плечами. — Полагаю, это связано с тем, что Набу воздержалась от голосования. И вы, скорее всего, хотите принудить короля Тапало к сотрудничеству. Однако уверяю вас, народ Набу не запугать примитивным шантажом. — Он выдержал короткую паузу и на выдохе произнес: — Боюсь, король Набу не согласится на ваши условия, даже если вы захотите меня убить. Но если вы решитесь на этот шаг… вы горько пожалеете.

Глаза-стебельки Тима вытянулись. Он возбужденно потер свои шестипалые руки и с усмешкой уставился на Сидиуса.

— Признаюсь, сенатор, вам просто не повезло оказаться не в том месте не в то время… Мы бы могли поговорить с Набу при иных обстоятельствах, но ваш хозяин в этом случае не получит нашего послания.

Тим засмеялся, и вместе с ним засмеялись те, кто привели Палпатина на склад.

— Можно подумать, это какой-то секрет, сенатор, — Тим наклонился к самой камере. — Мы оба знаем, кому вы служите на самом деле. Ваш хозяин — муун. Хего Дамаск.

— Вы ошиблись, сенатор. Мы едва знакомы.

Лицо Тима исказилось от гнева.

— У дверей Сената он приветствовал вас как близкого друга. — И не успел Палпатин ответить, Тим продолжил: — Вы с Дамаском знакомы больше десятка лет. С тех самых пор, как вы помогли Тапало стать королем Набу.

Сидиус небрежно махнул рукой. Он понимал, что находится не в самом выигрышном положении, а зрение и вовсе почти покинуло его, однако пугаться по-настоящему не спешил. Зная, чувствуя, что останется жив. Он не тешил себя иллюзиями и не надеялся одолеть собравшихся в одиночку, но на грани восприятия чувствовал, что за ним идут. И идут для того, чтобы спасти, а значит, он мог продолжать играть свою роль невинной жертвы.

— Не думал, что многоуважаемый сенатор решит поверить старым слухам, которые так активно распространялись недругами дома Палпатинов, — хотя тот факт, что его прошлое стало достоянием общественности (а значит, могло стать достоянием и более широкой общественности), заставлял Сидиуса глубоко задуматься. Того, чтобы информация о делах его юности всплыла сейчас, он допустить не мог. Смахнув с плеча невидимую пылинку, Сидиус продолжил:

— Хотите сместить меня, подпортив репутацию липовыми обвинениями? Удачи. Будет пища для сплетен в кулуарах Сената. Но уже завтра о них все забудут.

— Кажется, вы не поняли, — прорычал Тим, а потом залился смехом: — Мы собираемся убрать вас. Нам нет смысла портить вам репутацию или держать здесь, ожидая выкупа.

Сидиус понял, что должен был испугаться. Что страх должен был парализовать его, но этого не происходило. Страх был бы нормальной реакцией на прямую угрозу, но Палпатину хотелось только рассмеяться в лицо Тиму. 

Когда-то давно, будучи ребенком, он словно слышал тихий успокаивающий голос, обещавший, что все будет хорошо. Что ему не причинят вреда, попросту не посмеют. Теперь он вновь слышал этот голос, но точно знал, кому он принадлежал. Темная сторона говорила с ним голосом Дарта Плэгаса, нежно обнимала и уверяла, что защитит. Никто не посмеет причинить ему вреда. И Сидиус расслабился, доверяя своим ощущениям.

— И чего вы надеетесь добиться этим?

— Раз уж вы спросили… — Тим самодовольно улыбнулся. — Мы избавим Сенат от еще одного никчемного подхалима Хего Дамаска и отправим ему послание. Пусть знает, что пришел конец его правления. Некоторые из нас ждали этого момента больше десяти лет… еще с тех времен, когда он водил дружбу с битом по имени Руджесс Ном.

Картина в голове Сидиуса сложилась окончательно. Давние недруги магистра Дамаска жаждали отомстить еще с тех самых пор, как Плэгас убил Керреда Санте. Терпения им и правда было не занимать. Но они определенно не учитывали того факта, что решили напасть на лордов ситхов.

— Боюсь, сенатор, ваш план обречен на провал, — Сидиус печально улыбнулся и наклонил голову, смотря куда-то сквозь голоизображение. 

Он совсем потерял зрение, но кромешная тьма вокруг ничуть не пугала. Наоборот, его чувства будто бы обострились, и зрение стало попросту не нужно — он и так чувствовал каждого из своих похитителей, ощущал их растерянность, волнение, предвкушение и слышал удары их сердец.

— У вас есть последний шанс передумать. Тогда я сделаю вид, что этого разговора не было.

Тим залился утробным хохотом:

— Скажите это моим подручным, которые держат вас на мушке, Палпатин. И не унывайте: ведь ваша карьера и впрямь была успешной. Советую умереть именно с этой мыслью.

То, что голоизображение погасло, Сидиус понял по тому, как фигуры вокруг него пришли в движение. Он услышал, как где-то под потолком разбилось окно, как подручные Тима бросились в атаку на пришедших, но один за другим встречали смерть от воинов, в которых ситх узнавал эчани — Солнечных гвардейцев Дамаска.

Пространство рассек свист. Сила вокруг Сидиуса сжалась в одну-единственную точку, тьма с горечью прошептала «Ты в безопасности», когда он почувствовал, как в плечо воткнулся дротик. Одновременно с этим к нему подскочила женщина — она же и выдернула дротик из плеча.

— Вы в безопасности, сенатор Палпатин.

Он улыбнулся:

— Я знаю.

По шевелению рядом с собой и словам другого эчани Сидиус понял, что они установили связь с магистром и отыскали место, где спрятался сенатор Тим.

— Соберите весь отряд и атакуйте, — спокойным голосом скомандовал муун, и Палпатин невидящими глазами посмотрел на него.

— Мне оставить с сенатором охрану? — уточнил гвардеец. Сидиус качнул головой и одновременно с тем услышал голос Дамаска:

— Сенатору Палпатину не требуется ваша защита. Ступайте.

Сидиус услышал рев спидеров за стенами фабрики, а потом зал погрузился в тишину. И когда последний из гвардейцев покинул зал, Сидиус заговорил:

— Вы следили за мной.

— Так же давно, как узнал о том, что планируется покушение.

— И вы не сказали мне, — с обидой в голосе произнес Сидиус и резко развернулся к голопроектору, надеясь, что не ошибся и смотрит сейчас в глаза мууну.

— Ты сам обо всем догадался, — Дамаск склонил голову. — И признаюсь, я рад тому, как ты держал себя.

— Вы не будете рады, когда придете ко мне, — Сидиус глухо рассмеялся и протянул руку к голоизображению. — Только... не заставляйте меня ждать, магистр.

Связь прервалась — он слышал характерный тихий звук. Оставалось ждать, и единственное, что он еще мог — сесть на пол посреди зала и стараться нейтрализовать яд, попавший в кровь.

***

Скрип двери, как вдох в воде.  
Ты — внутри, я не вижу, но ведаю.

Плэгас остановил спидер около заброшенной фабрики, координаты которой ему отправили Солнечные гвардейцы. Он чувствовал, что ученик все еще внутри, и чувствовал его слабость в Силе. С запоздалым ужасом муун подумал, что мог ошибиться. Что он допустил где-то роковой просчет, что Сидиус был еще не готов к такой проверке. Что он мог случайно погубить человека — все же тела их были слишком хрупкими.

Скрипнула отворенная дверь. 

Около голопроектора лежало тело его ученика. Рыжие волосы змеями разметались по полу, и в слабом свете, проникающем с улицы, Сидиус казался особо бледным.

— Прости, — муун наклонился к ученику, но тот продолжал лежать, не приходя в сознание до конца, хотя — Плэгас был уверен — еще находился на грани и слышал его.

— Вы… пришли, — слабая улыбка тронула губы Сидиуса. Рука соскользнула с плеча учителя, и сознание покинуло Сидиуса.

Бережно, будто одним неосторожным движением Плэгас мог сломать Палпатина, он поднял ученика на руки и понес прочь.

— 11–4D, готовь операционную, — произнес он в комлинк.

Его не волновало то, что кто-то мог сейчас заметить его, мчащегося в апартаменты с телом на руках. Вряд ли кто-то сможет рассмотреть его, и вряд ли джедаи обратят свой взор на него. В искусстве маскировки Плэгасу не было равных.

***

Когда Хего Дамаск отменил собрание ордена Склоненного круга, убедив остальных муунов в необходимости переноса церемонии посвящения Ларша Хилла, сам Хилл, застав друга у выхода, попытался узнать, что же стало причиной столь резкого изменения планов. 

— Потом расскажу, — отмахнулся от него Дамаск и отдал команду своему дроиду: — 11–4D, отправляйся ко мне. Я сообщу, что мне понадобится.

Хилл проводил взглядом спидер, на котором умчался его друг, и тяжело вздохнул. Такую перемену настроения и эмоциональность поступков могло вызывать лишь одно существо из тех, кто был близок с магистром Дамаском. И если Хего так спешил, то Ларш Хилл был уверен: что-то чрезвычайное случилось с сенатором Палпатином.  
И хотя муун не одобрял связи Дамаска с человеком, он ничего не мог сделать с этим. Только бессильно наблюдать и стараться помочь. Решив, что в следующий раз обязательно выскажет Дамаску все, что он думает по поводу этих отношений, он и сам помчался к Шпилям Кальдани.

Ларш был первым, кто встретил Хего. Он собирался отчитать его за безрассудство, но, увидев бледное тело сенатора на руках друга, смог сказать только:

— 11–4D все подготовил, идем.

— Подожди меня здесь, — попросил Дамаск, замерев у дверей операционной. Ларш кивнул, и второй муун вместе с дроидом скрылся.

***

Ночь в окнах,  
И ночь — смерть твоя.

Хего бережно положил свою бесценную ношу на операционный стол. Сидиуса мучил жар — он просачивался даже сквозь слои сенаторских мантий. Жар нездоровый, несвойственный не только его ученику, но и людям в целом. А этот конкретный представитель, по ощущениям Хего, был холоднее среднестатистического человека.

Он Силой поднял Сидиуса над столом и Силой же начал раздевать его. Застежку за застежкой, по слоям выпутывая хрупкое тело из плена тканей, пока полностью не обнажил его и не опустил обратно на стол.

— 11–4D, результаты сканирования.

— Магистр Дамаск, судя по всему, сенатор Палпатин подвергся воздействию некоего токсина. Мозговая активность слабая, повреждены теменные доли больших полушарий. Нужен детальный анализ крови для установления компонентов вещества, принятого сенатором.

— Это все? — муун наклонился к ученику, вслушиваясь в его слабое сердцебиение и прерывистое дыхание. Он чувствовал — Сидиус на грани, но понимал, что помочь прямо сейчас почти ничем не может.

— Магистр Дамаск, я бы рекомендовал погрузить сенатора Палпатина в искусственную кому и подключить к аппаратам жизнеобеспечения. Боюсь, если не сделать этого, сенатор скоро покинет нас.

— Приступай.

Он коснулся ладонью горячей щеки, убрал со лба прилипшие пряди волос и бережно накрыл мантией, словно простыней.

— Как только найдешь, что послужило причиной, сообщи. А у меня есть одно незаконченное дело.

Если простое похищение Плэгас еще мог стерпеть, как мог стерпеть покушение на собственную жизнь, то подлое отравление Палпатина простить не мог. И за это он был готов отомстить сполна.

— Ларш, будь с ним, — холодная решимость и жажда крови ощущались едва ли не на физическом уровне. Муун поежился и кивнул, не рискнув спрашивать ни о том, куда собрался Хего, ни что он задумал.

***

Плэгас точно знал, кто виноват в том, в каком состоянии сейчас пребывал его ученик. Заговорщики, желающие любой ценой испортить им жизнь.  
Первое желание было иррациональным — ворваться в протекторат гранов и лично покарать всех причастных. И всех тех, кому не повезет оказаться на пути ситха. 

Но хотя ярость бушевала в нем, разум оставался спокоен.

Он направился в апартаменты Сидиуса — туда, где Палпатина должен был ждать Сейт Пестаж. 

— Магистр Дамаск? — с нескрываемым удивлением спросил Пестаж, нахмурившись. — Сенатор не с вами?

Муун резко выдохнул, заставляя сердца биться ровнее.

— Сенатор подвергся нападению. Сейчас он в безопасности, но без сознания.

Тень беспокойства мелькнула на лице Пестажа:

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Да, — муун облокотился на один из диванов приемной Палпатина. — Тебе нужно как можно скорее связаться с королем Набу и сообщить ему то, что скажу сейчас я.

***

Проследив за тем, чтобы Пестаж передал все ровно так, как нужно было, Плэгас покинул апартаменты Палпатина. Если король Тапало понял все так, как муун рассчитывал, то вскоре он должен прибыть на Корусант с небезосновательными претензиями. Сначала убийство одного сенатора, теперь покушение на жизнь другого — все это выглядело так, будто у кого-то в Республике большие затаенные обиды на Набу.

К приятному удивлению Плэгаса, Ларш все еще сидел около операционной, а рядом с ним стоял 11–4D.

— Магистр Дамаск, — начал дроид, — сенатор Палпатин умер. Я успел подключить его к аппаратам искусственного жизнеобеспечения, но прогнозы неутешительные. Боюсь, наших сил здесь не хватит на то, чтобы вернуть сенатора.

Хего перевел уставший взгляд на Ларша, и тому показалось, что внутри друга что-то оборвалось, стоило дроиду сообщить о смерти сенатора.  
Это не было похоже на простое наставничество — их явно связывало нечто куда более глубокое и личное, о чем Хилл мог только догадываться.

— Мы можем перевезти его на Муунилинст, Хего, — Ларш поднялся и положил руку на плечо Дамаска. — Ты сможешь заняться им на Аборе.

Не то чтобы Ларш одобрял эту связь Дамаска и человеческого сенатора, но он не собирался наблюдать за страданиями друга, даже если рано или поздно они прекратятся.

— Он жив, — шепотом на грани слышимости произнес Хего. — Я чувствую это.

— Тогда делай то, что должен. Я подготовлю все к вылету.

***

Плэгас замер у операционного стола, где лежало бледное тело его ученика. В этом свете, окруженный трубками и проводами, он казался белым, как снега Майгито. И только волосы, словно сияющее пламя, обрамляли его голову, подобно нимбу.

Муун наклонился к Сидиусу, прислушиваясь к его медленному поверхностному дыханию, и осторожно взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы. Он был холодным, заметно холоднее, чем обычно, и муун повернул голову к приборам. Тридцать один градус, насколько он знал, не являлся нормальной человеческой температурой и даже не входил в диапазон допустимых значений.  
Плэгас понимал: стоит отключить все эти приборы, и тело его ученика погибнет. 

«Магистр Дамаск», — в Силе позвал его Сидиус.

Тело на столе оставалось неподвижным.

«Что со мной, магистр?»

Плэгас чувствовал страх. Его ученик боялся, и муун не мог осуждать его за это. Приборы зафиксировали всплеск мозговой активности.

«Ты в безопасности, Сидиус», — муун нежно провел кончиками пальцев по ладони Палпатина и огладил его запястье, но тот остался недвижим.

***

Звездолет Дамаска опустился на посадочную платформу, и по трапу сошли несколько эчани, приветствуя вышедшего им навстречу Ларша Хилла.  
Муун молча указал на несколько ящиков, которые следовало погрузить на корабль.

— Спасибо, — Дамаск кивнул Ларшу, идя рядом с плывущей по воздуху медицинской капсулой. В ней, укрытый по пояс, лежал Палпатин. Следом за ними шел и 11–4D.

— Буду держать тебя в курсе творящегося здесь.

Ларш проследил, чтобы в звездолет оказалось погружено все, что они с Дамаском определили как необходимое для перевозки, и дождался, когда он покинет площадку, скрывшись в небе Корусанта. Только тогда муун вернулся в кабинет магистра и сел за стол с датападом. Впереди его ждала долгая ночь.

***

На следующий день Верховный Канцлер объявил о созыве срочной сессии Сената. В кулуарах говорили, что это как-то связано с Набу, но администрация сектора хранила молчание и воздерживалась от комментариев. Впрочем, мало кто не заметил, что недавно назначенный сенатор так и не появился нигде в коридорах — до самого начала чрезвычайной сессии.

Ложи постепенно заполняли представители систем, и лишь ложа сектора Чоммель оставалась пустой, что порождало новые шепотки, только усилившиеся, когда на платформу вместе с одним из административных помощников, примелькавшимся многим за последние месяцы, вышли монарх Набу и муун, в котором без труда узнавали одного из представителей Межгалактического Банковского клана.

Верховный Канцлер жестом призвал Сенат к порядку.

— Слово дается монарху Набу, Бону Тапало!

В центр зала выплыла репульсорная платформа, и сразу же несколько камер и микрофонов подлетели к вставшему со своего места Тапало.

— Я прибыл на Корусант с тяжелым сердцем, — начал монарх свою речь, — уже второй раз за столь короткий срок сенатор Набу подвергается нападению. Несколько месяцев тому назад наши недруги убили Видара Кима, но расследование этого дела, хотя и взято под контроль кабинетом Верховного Канцлера Даруса, так никуда не продвинулось. Набу задается вопросом, неужели службы безопасности, даже работая вместе с прославленным Орденом Джедаев, бессильны, и подлый убийца так и не будет найден? 

Зал зашумел, и Тапало выдержал длинную паузу, прежде чем продолжил говорить:

— Вчера представители Протектората гранов похитили и собирались убить новоизбранного сенатора Набу, Палпатина. К счастью, злоумышленники не смогли завершить задуманное и были убиты. Однако они отравили сенатора, и Набу не знает, как скоро он сможет вернуться к своим обязанностям. Нам пришлось прибегнуть к помощи Банковского клана, радушно согласившегося предоставить лучший медицинский центр Муунилинста для реабилитации сенатора. Но не это важно. Важно то, что Набу спрашивает — неужели Сенат закроет глаза на это происшествие? Неужели промолчит, несмотря на очевидные доказательства? Набу не будет голословной, а потому — смотрите.

Пестаж, повинуясь знаку Тапало, вставил инфокарту в принимающее устройство и вывел голоизображение на центр зала. На нем было видно и Палпатина, сидящего на странном коробе, и частично попавших в поле зрения головорезов, и сенатора Пакса Тима, вещающего через голосвязь.

«У вас есть последний шанс передумать. Тогда я сделаю вид, что этого разговора не было», — раздался спокойный голос Палпатина, но ответом ему был лишь утробный смех Тима:

«Скажите это моим подручным, которые держат вас на мушке, Палпатин. И не унывайте: ведь ваша карьера и впрямь была успешной. Советую умереть именно с этой мыслью».

Стоило записи прекратиться, как зал Сената вновь наполнился шумом обсуждений. До Тапало долетали лишь отдельные выкрики присутствующих, а Канцлер Дарус тем временем пытался призвать Сенат к порядку. Прекратив безуспешные попытки, он сдался, позволяя гомону голосов властвовать над Сенатом.

Платформа Набу плавно вернулась на прежнее место.

— Ваше величество, вы дали им пищу для размышлений, — обратился Пестаж к монарху. — Но сейчас мы вряд ли услышим что-то дельное.

— Вижу я, — Тапало нахмурился и обратился к мууну: — Магистр Дамаск был прав. Это очень похоже на заговор против Набу.

***

Тяжко мені, тяжко мені,  
Холодно мені

Палпатин чувствовал, как медленно угасает его сознание, и все же старался продержаться как можно дольше. Он звал в Силе учителя, пока хватало сил, и прежде, чем его накрыла звенящая тишина, почувствовал, что Плэгас пришел за ним.

Он пришел в сознание единожды, но как ни пытался — не мог пошевелиться. Он чувствовал, но не видел провода и трубки, паутиной опутавшие его тело, и присутствие живого существа за стеной. Он потянулся к нему в Силе, но в последний момент одернул сам себя. Он не знал, что это за муун и можно ли выдавать себя. Был ли он посвящен в их с Дамаском тайну?

Но он чувствовал учителя, чувствовал его ярость и гнев, готовые обрушиться на того, кто посмел рискнуть перейти ему дорогу. Сидиус купался в этих эмоциях и ощущал себя так, будто за их счет подпитывается сам. Будто становится сильнее. 

И все же тело, его бренная оболочка, все так же оставалось недвижимым, и он не слышал ничего из того, что было вокруг. Только ощущал на грани обостренных чувств и видел потоки Силы, нитями пронизывающие Корусант и все вокруг. 

«Магистр Дамаск», — позвал он учителя, потянувшись к нему в Силе. Страх и отчаяние сковывали его душу, и Сидиус знал — только Плэгас сможет облегчить его страдания, сможет направить и вывести из лабиринта сознания.

«Что со мной, магистр?» — Сидиусу казалось, он захлебывается криком. Будто разом потерял все, даже себя самого.

«Ты в безопасности, Сидиус» — голос в Силе, обволакивающий, объятиями дарящий желанный покой. Сидиус не мог не поверить учителю, не довериться ему, и благостно растворился в этом ощущении, погружаясь все глубже в себя. Сдаваться и полагаться только на силы Плэгаса он не хотел из гордости, уверенный, что сможет помочь самому себе.

***

Сидиус чувствовал, как почти растворяется в Силе, и все же что-то там, в мире физическом, не давало уйти ему окончательно. Это что-то соединяло его тело и душу, не позволяя умереть насовсем.

Там, где он очутился, было тяжело дышать, а холод становился чем-то привычным. Чем-то, что Сидиус принял за константу - и холод почти перестал его беспокоить. 

Он не знал, где находится, не понимал, сколько времени прошло с роковой встречи. Пространство будто бы сузилось до одной единственной точки, где был только этот один день и оглушающая тишина. Он пытался дотянуться до учителя, но с той стороны связи находил только звенящую пустоту. Будто он и вправду остался один. Будто бы Плэгас выбросил его из своей жизни как ненужную вещь и обратил свой взор на кого-то другого. Например, джедая.

Гнев, смешанный с ревностью, вспыхнул в Сидиусе. 

***

Плэгас сосредоточенно вчитывался в строчки отчетов, предоставленных 11-4D, пытаясь определить, есть ли закономерность у периодов активности мозга Сидиуса. Он надеялся, выявив ее, повлиять на мидихлорианы и заставить Палпатина самоисцелиться.

Хотя им с дроидом удалось очистить организм Сидиуса от токсинов и максимально нейтрализовать действие ядов, они не смогли главного - вывести человека из комы. Тот по-прежнему лежал с закрытыми глазами, никак не реагируя ни на внешние раздражители, ни на боль. Даже в Силе Плэгас с ужасом замечал, что почти не ощущает ученика, и это заставляло его активнее искать способ решения проблемы.

Он знал, что в конце-концов правосудие на Корусанте восторжествовало, но не мог уверенно сказать, спустя какое время после того, как покушение свершилось. Ларш Хилл сообщал, что прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как Дамаск закрылся на Аборе. Но как давно они связывались друг с другом?

— Магистр Дамаск, я зафиксировал всплеск мозговой активности. Более того, приборы зафиксировали легкую судорогу правой руки, — отчитался дроид, заставляя мууна отвлечься от таблиц.

— Как давно?

— Только что, магистр. Я сразу же сообщил вам.

***

Охваченный холодной яростью, Сидиус старался дотянуться до учителя. Показать Плэгасу, что тот слишком рано решил сбросить его со счетов, и если посчитал слишком слабым для участия в их плане, то глубоко ошибся и пожалеет о том, что решил променять его, Палпатина, на какого-то джедая. Тихий голос в холодной пустоте нашептывал, что он прав, что поступает так, как поступил бы на его месте истинный ситх.

«Магистр Дамаск!» — в гневе выкрикнул он, надеясь, что будет услышан.

***

Любовь, зачем ты мучаешь меня?

Плэгас видел, как рука ученика резко сжалась и разжалась, а сам почувствовал всплеск Силы и потянулся по их поблекшей связи к Сидиусу. Он надеялся, что Палпатин не погрузился слишком глубоко в себя и не спрячется от него.

«Сидиус», — ласково позвал он, обращаясь к ученику. Главное — не напугать, не увести его случайно еще глубже.

— 11–4D, как только мозговая активность повысится, вводи нейростимуляторы.

«Сидиус», — повторил он, чувствуя в глубине бурю, готовую обрушиться на него, запертую и раздуваемую изнутри, словно пожар.

— Но магистр, это может… — попытался возразить дроид.

— Делай, как я говорю.

— Конечно, магистр Дамаск.

Плэгас накрыл ладонь ученика своей и, склонившись над ним, глубже погрузился в Силу, позволяя ей вести себя.

«Сидиус, — позвал он ученика вновь. — Я здесь, я пришел забрать тебя».

Плэгас чувствовал, что в центре этого шторма одинокой искрой сияет Сидиус. Его человек, купающийся в волнах Силы и в них же и застрявший.

«Мне холодно, магистр, — шепотом ветра отозвался Сидиус откуда-то издалека. — Вы оставили меня и нашли замену, а теперь пришли… Зачем? Зачем вы мучаете меня, чего добиваетесь?»

Надломленный голос ученика звучал со всех сторон. Голос человека, которого предал тот, кому он доверял больше всего.

«Холодно». 

Плэгас видел, как буря постепенно угасает, и вместе с ней угасает и искра.

«Мне холодно, магистр Дамаск».

В голосе Сидиуса он узнавал голос того юноши, который еще не переродился, еще не избавился от лишних семейных связей. Это был голос ребенка, покинутого и брошенного всеми.

«Иди ко мне, Сидиус, — Плэгас потянулся к ученику, — иди ко мне».

Но с той стороны связи была лишь пустота.

***

Верни душу, живой сделай,  
Не мучь меня.

Плэгас день за днем пытался пробиться к сознанию Сидиуса, но делал это мягко, боясь неосторожным движением покалечить хрупкий человеческий разум. Он не хотел, чтобы из-за него ученик сошел с ума.

Дни тянулись один за другим, сливаясь в единое полотно. Плэгас говорил. Непривычно много — ни о чем существенном. Говорил вслух, говорил в Силе, будто это могло помочь, и пытался заставить мидихлорианы работать так, как ему нужно. Но эти живые сосредоточения Силы, будто смеясь над мууном, множились, но не желали помогать в пробуждении Сидиуса.

***

Плэгасу показалось, что он слышит крик — нечеловеческий, оглушающий, — так кричат те, кто мечутся в агонии и чье тело разрывает от боли.

Краем глаза он заметил, как верный дроид ввел Сидиусу нейростимуляторы, но тело оставалось недвижимо. Только крик ученика, казалось, стал громче и разом оборвался. И только эхо продолжало звенеть в голове мууна.

«Магистр… Дамаск», — задыхаясь, тянулся к учителю Сидиус.

«Я здесь, магистр», — Плэгас чувствовал, что ученику тяжело, будто бы он устал бороться, и силы его были на исходе.

«Сидиус, я рядом».

Плэгас постарался обнять ученика в Силе, дать ему ощущение покоя и придать сил для борьбы.

«Я так устал, магистр».

«Не сдавайся, Сидиус. Тебе рано уходить».

Плэгас и сам не заметил, как в одну-единственную просьбу вложил все свои чувства, всю ту глубокую привязанность, которую он испытывал к Палпатину. Неозвученным в воздухе висело «Ты нужен мне».

***

Сотри меловый круг белый,  
Смотри в глаза.

Последний разговор, как заметил Плэгас, принес свои плоды. 

Судя по отчету дроида, Сидиус начал открывать глаза, хотя зрачки его все еще не реагировали на свет, а взгляд не фокусировался ни на одном из предметов, которые дроид показывал ему.

Со временем, после еще нескольких медитаций, Плэгас заметил, что ученик стал реагировать на прикосновения. Скорее рефлекторно, чем осознанно, но и это вселяло надежду.

Он больше не пытался скрыть своих чувств, наоборот — открыто показывал их Сидиусу, давая окунуться в них. Плэгас не до конца понимал, почему именно так его ученик становился все сильнее и постепенно возвращал утраченный контроль над телом.

Дамаск приказал дроиду постепенно отключать Палпатина от систем жизнеобеспечения — по мере того, как к тому будет возвращаться сознание.

Они общались в Силе, и все же, обретя более-менее стабильный контроль над собственными движениями, Сидиус пытался говорить. Обо всем, хоть как-нибудь, и Плэгас чувствовал глухое раздражение всякий раз, когда вместо того, что ученик хотел сказать, он мог выдавить лишь бессвязный набор звуков.

«Не все сразу, Сидиус», — старался ободрить его Плэгас. 

«Ты провел в этом состоянии без малого год и делаешь потрясающие успехи».

Плэгас не видел смысла скрывать то, сколько они провели в лабораториях на Аборе. В конце концов ему все равно пришлось бы сообщить ученику об этом.

«Кого Тапало назначил сенатором?»

«Я рекомендовал временно избрать на эту должность твоего помощника, Арса Дангора».

«Временно?»

«Ты не собираешься возвращаться в политику? Неужели одно покушение сломило тебя?»

«Нет, магистр, не сломило».

Восстановление, по оценкам 11–4D, шло быстрее расчетного. Сидиус постепенно обретал контроль над собственной речью и, хотя длинные предложения давались ему с трудом, уже начинал говорить. Плэгасу иногда казалось, что Сидиус вознамерился свести его с ума разговорами.

— Канцлер Дарус, — начал Сидиус, пока спинка кровати поднималась, позволяя ему сесть.

— Назначил своим преемником Фрикса, который уже несколько месяцев занимает пост Верховного Канцлера.

— Набу? 

— Все стабильно. Не переживай, на твоей родной планете не случилось ничего, что требовало бы нашего внимания.

— Мое похищение?

— Виновные осуждены и наказаны. Не переживай по этому поводу. Вряд ли кто-то рискнет вновь угрожать тебе.

— Отрадно слышать, магистр, — Сидиус улыбнулся.

— Магистр Дамаск, сенатору Палпатину нужно принять пищу.

Плэгас без интереса проследил за действиями дроида, привычным движением взял у него с подноса ложку и отломил кусок пудинга.

— Это десерт из ягод васако, — сообщил он ученику, зная, что тот все еще ничего не видит.

Плэгас поднес ложку ко рту Сидиуса и коснулся его губ. Палпатин обхватил ложку губами и снял с нее десерт. От внимания Плэгаса не ускользнуло, как щеки ученика вновь покрылись румянцем, — как и много раз до этого, когда Плэгас сам кормил его.

— Вкусно, — Сидиус улыбнулся, склонив голову набок. — Еще, магистр?

***

Сидиус, облаченный в пурпурную мантию, сидел в инвалидной коляске, парящей в пятнадцати сантиметрах над землей. Он еще учился ходить заново и предпочитал на людях появляться в созданном специально для него кресле на антигравитационной подушке. 

— С возвращением, сенатор, — поприветствовал его Дориана.

— Я рад, что могу вернуться к работе, — улыбнулся в ответ Палпатин. 

Они неспешно двигались по Сенату, и Дориана коротко пересказывал последние новости, которые считал достойными внимания. 

Их приветствовали, не сильно стараясь скрыть удивление: слухи о том, что муунам удалось практически полностью исцелить сенатора, шли впереди него, но мало кто подозревал, сколь масштабным было их вмешательство. 

Единственным, что по-прежнему волновало Палпатина, было зрение. Поначалу оно никак не желало восстанавливаться, а когда удалось добиться небольшого прогресса и казалось, что им с Плэгасом уже ничто не помешает вернуть все как было, прогресс замер. И так и застыл.

Сидиус был рад и этому — различая силуэты перед собой, он лишался необходимости постоянно пользоваться Силой как костылем. Но вместе со зрением, спустя считанные дни, пришла другая беда — его глаза заволокла белесая пелена.

В памяти то и дело всплывал короткий разговор с учителем.

«Сидиус, боюсь, это плата за то, чего мы добились», — сообщил ему Плэгас, когда результаты медицинских сканирований не выявили причины.

«Понимаю, магистр».

Дориана распахнул двери перед Палпатином, позволяя ему плавно влететь в праздничный зал. Разговоры, словно повинуясь приказу незримого режиссера, смолкли, а все взоры обратились к сенатору, сидящему в своем кресле так, словно это был трон, а сам Палпатин — монарх, соблаговоливший спуститься к своим подданным.

— Сенатор Палпатин, с возвращением! — крикнул кто-то в его честь, и собравшиеся отмерли, словно по команде: кто — возвращаясь к прерванным разговорам, кто — спеша поздравить Палпатина лично. 

Вновь очутившись на званом вечере в Сенате, Сидиус чувствовал, как наполняется силой. Поприветствовав тех, кого счел нужным, Палпатин завел уже такие привычные разговоры, по которым успел соскучиться за месяцы вынужденной реабилитации.

Приходилось мириться с несовершенством и играть. Играть так, как не мог никто.


End file.
